Disagreement In The Tina
10/15/2011 08:32 PM Back to 2011 Logs Kick-Off Quickrazor Nova Black Slipstream Skywarp Laserbeak (The Tina, Polyhex) --- Quickrazor marches in, feeling rather happy with himself. Nova Black looks up from the drink she's nursing and sees the grinning medic. She twitches her wings and nods to him. "Hey, Doc." Quickrazor notes Nova's presence and walks over to her table, still grinning. "Nova Black. This cycle has been quite satisfactory, don't you think?" He raises a finger, intent on summoning staff for a celebratory cube of high grade to mark the occasion. Nova Black's ebony mouthplates twist into a grin and she raises her glass. "If you mean that cowardly slagger of a medic getting what he deserved for hiding from his own problems *and* disrespecting Lord Megatron into the bargain, I'd say so." Quickrazor says blandly, "That /wasn't/ too bright, was it?" Nova Black shakes her head. "No, it sure as slag wasn't. And I thought that mech was supposed to have been one of the smart ones." She snorts. "Lord Megatron should probably have killed him, though. Banishment will drive him crazier than he already was, if you ask me." Her wings give a sudden, agitated twitch and she frowns. Then, quickly, she resets her expression to impassivity again. Quickrazor nods. "He'll come for me, of that I have no doubt. Which leads me to believe that I should receive extra training in the arts of self-defense." Quickrazor notes the wing twitch and cocks an eyeridge questioningly. Arriving latQe to the party (he was never late when it mattered), Kick Off glances about the crowded tina to find the new CMO. Spotting Quickrazor, he started to make his way over, offinger a nod of respect to Nova Black before averting his optics from her. Nova Black's optics narrow at the questioning expression. She likes what she's seen of this mech so far, but that doesn't mean she'll talk to him about *that*. "Good idea, Doc. I'll help if I can." She gives him a feral grin. "Though I do have to warn you, I've never seen the sparring arena as a place for being nice." She notices Kick-Off's entrance and her optics flicker when she sees him avert his optics. "You're learning," she grunts." Kick-Off says, "I aim to please, ma'am." Quickrazor nods at Nova. "I expect nothing less. How would I learn if one held back?" He notes the arrival of the Autobot gladiator from earlier, the one who vocally declared for Psykeout in front of Lord Megatron. /That/ hasn't earned him any points. "Warrior-mech. What is it?" he asks bluntly. Kick-Off straightens then, and responds "Congratulations on your new rank, firstly... Quickrazor, correct sir? " he lifted his blue optics to the mechs's own for a moment, before they drop a few inches, until he could judge how the mech woudl respond to that. Quickrazor has no real reason, other than the obvious, to expect overt deference from this one yet. "Yes, that /is/ my designation. I am surprised that you offer such wishes, considering that you quite vocally wished otherwise." "It was an agreement I had made with the former Decepticon, Psykeout. The Grease Pit gladiators I feel should get better repairs than they have been. He secured our support by promising such. My own personal preferences? So long as I am repaired in a relatively efficient manner when the time comes, and I am not held in pain too long I have few desires or complaints." explains Kick Off. "He promised you that?" Nova Black asks. She hadn't wanted to talk to the gladiator at all, especially not while celebrating with a new ally, but it *is* interesting. Quickrazor nods. "Why would you be denied needed repairs? Your function, while not strictly crucial to the cause, is useful enough to ensure that you receive what you require in a relatively timely manner...unless other situations make it impossible." "Indeed he did." Confirms Kick Off to Nova Black, nodding his head at her, although his optics remained conspicuously down. Then back to Quickrazor "We are not so much denied but well. sometimes they are lacking, and oftentimes we are 'bumped' or given care that is simply not to standard. They are enough to keep us alive and able to fight." Quickrazor considers this. "If those who fight our actual battles require my abilities, it best serves the Empire if you and yours are forced to wait for a few joor while they are attended to. However..." Quickrazor glances at Nova before continuing. "...I believe that subjecting any /loyal/ member of the Decepticon Empire is deplorable." Nova Black smirks, not missing the implication of Quickrazor's words. "Can't say I disagree, though medical matters have nothing to do with me." Quickrazor clears his intake. "I mean, subjecting any member to substandard repairs. Must be the high grade glitching my vocaliser." "Oh, I would never deny the heroic warriors their repairs. Do not get me wrong." notes Kick Off, lifting a hand. as he waves at the barkeep "However, we put on a better show if we're a little happier. Yes, exactly what I had negotiated before." agrees Kick Off with Quickrazor "Would you be willing to work something out, then, so that I and my fellows will serve the Empire better?" Quickrazor nods cautiously. "I believe we can work something out." Nova Black listens with interest but says nothing. She's no schemer, but she's perfectly capable of playing politics to save her aft if need be. It's a good sign that Quickrazor knows how to do that, too... even if it does make her tanks roil to see him negotiate with *that*. Quickrazor thinks for a moment. "In return, you and yours shall teach me your arts. Agreed?" Kick-Off shifts a little bit, grunting in surprise "You would learn to fight, or the ways of the Pits?" he asks, to clarify for himself. He himself had a sour taste in his tank from this negotiation and cosying-up. But it was necessary now. His optics burned bright. Quickrazor 's optics flash. "Both. There is no dishonor in the ways of the arena." Kick-Off nods slowly at Quickrazor. He takes a step back, considering the mech carefully, scanning him up and down "... I can accept that. Better medical aid in return for training, although note that I am not a sanctioned teacher of the combat used by the warriors. Our techniques tend to be somewhat different. But it in the end, a fight is a fight." Quickrazor grunts. "I wish to learn every trick available. Psykeout will come for me, and likely Knifepoint is gunning for my spark as well. I'd prefer to remain functional, and if I must spend all my spare time learning every combat style available then I will." Slipstream enters the Tina and spots a few familiar faces. She approaches them and offers a soft, "Good cycle." Kick-Off nods "So long as I may add a footnote that I do not guarantee the success of these techniques. Like any warrior should know, it depends on yourself to use them right. Otherwise they will not work." he rumbles seriously to Quickrazor. Nova Black grins at Quickrazor. "We'll get you ready, Doc." She clicks her wings. "But are you sure you can't just... slip some of your chemicals into his energon, or somethin'? I'd rather fight, but there's nothin' wrong with dropping someone like that however you can." She turns to Slipstream, optics narrowing in slight wariness. She's still not sure quite where she stands with the other Seeker, though they've agreed far more often in the past couple of days than she has with any other 'Con. "Good cycle, Slippy. Wanna come drink to Quickrazor's official promotion?" Quickrazor snorts and flickers his optics. "If you guaranteed success then I /know/ you'd be full of slag." Quickrazor laughs, the high grade loosening him up. "Nova Black, I could, yes. That will not save me from a Seeker's guns." Slipstream smiles to Nova and inclines her head, "I wouldn't mind doing so. Though I would not recommend using anything to bring down Psykeout other than your own skills in the arena. I was going to extend you an invite to the newbie training class that I run Quickrazor... but it sounds like Kick-Off here has beaten me to the whole training you up thing." she doesn't sound upset about it at all. Kick-Off smirks under his mask at that, moving to take a seat, his usual crap-drink slid over his way "Indeed, and he is no longer amongst us to do that." he agrees with Quickrazor. He falls silent, and glances to Slipstream "I am sure that there is a way, if Quickrazor desired, for both of us to teach him. There is no one way about it." he shifts again, suddenly nervous. Quickrazor shakes his head. "Slipstream, I wish training from many, not one. The more I am exposed to and learn, the better I will be able to defend myself." Nova Black snorts. "Oh. Yeah. *Him.* I thought the slagger had more *sense* than that. Oh well." Her wings flare out. "Well, if he insists on takin' this some way he shouldn't, I could always help you beat some sense into his pompous little aft." Quickrazor snickers. "That would be...gratifying in many ways." Slipstream gestures to a waiter so she can get her drink then addresses the group, "I have no issues with sharing Kick-Off." she sounds a bit amused now, A quirked eye ridge at Nova, "I have dibs on kicking Psykeout's aft. I owe him for a lot of things. Though I'd be happy to let you kick other things in." she smirks. Kick-Off rumbles "I am neutral on the mech from experience, but the rumors I hear... I would not have wanted to draw his ire." Nova Black tilts her head in curiosity at Slipstream's comment. "Bad energon between you?" Quickrazor rises then, stretching. "With your leave, Nova, Slipstream? I have business go attend to, but note that you are always welcome in the repair bay. Kick-off, I expect to see you soon as well." Quickrazor strides out, on his way to points unknown. Slipstream inclines her head to the medic as she snags her drink from the waiter, she then takes a seat opposite the gladiator. "Oh yes... very bad." she notes to the fellow femme. "The stories I could tell." Nova Black nods to the medic as he leaves. "Understood, Doc. I'm sure I'll be in after the next raid anyway, but if it's a while until then, I guess I might just make my way there sometime." She looks back at Slipstream. "Care to tell one? I've heard rumors, but never the story from someone who was there." Kick-Off rumbles "With your permission, I would listen as well." he notes, glancing from nova Black to Slipstream as he clasped his drink in one hand. Slipstream takes a sip from her drink first and tries to relax despite the story content she has to go over. "Well there was the time that I was hooked up to Shred as she was having issues at the time and we were close enough match that I could keep her going. Psykeout showed up while Goa was there talking with us." she began. Nova Black frowns at the mention of Shred. Shred was a *traitor*, slag it, and if Psykeout messed with her it wasn't anything she didn't deserve. But she wants to hear the story -- and not alienate Slipstream again unless the other Seeker gives her a reason -- so she keeps quiet and nods, hoping the others don't catch the angry flare of her optics. Slipstream says, "Psykeout decided to try to blackmail me in order for me to gain a disconnection from Shred since she was stable at that point. Megatron showed up just in time as the mech threatened to slice the connection instead, which would have us both leak energon in a quick and lethal manner." Nova Black's optics widen and she hisses. "I don't give a scrap about Shred, given what she turned out to be. But you... why did Psykeout want to kill *you*?" Kick-Off remains quiet, sipping his corrosive drink quietly, grimacing under his mask as he choked it down, listening to the two talk, learning some and keenly attentive. Slipstream frowns a bit at Nova, "You don't understand why she did what she did Nova.. I do know though. I was her friend and she shared things with me that no one else besides perhaps Robustus and Goa knew." she huffs softly, looking at her drink, "I suppose you would have to ask him why he wanted me dead then. He would have killed Shred along with me and got the cannoning he richly deserved. In many ways he is as dangerous or even more so than Shred was... I certainly would not be seeking him out for my repairs." Nova Black snarls back at Slipstream. That would... be a reason. "Your 'friend' betrayed the Empire, Slipstream. You've got some spark, defending her." Kick-Off narrows his optics as well as he listens to this, not speaking out for or against, but he does not to Slipstreams' words simply, agreeing "Very dangerous. Unstable." he agrees with that much. Kick-Off says, "He is not a doctor, he is an... interrogator" Slipstream only frowns further now, her wings taking on a defensive posture now. "Robustus wasn't one of us at spark and you know it Nova Black." she notes testily, "What Shred did was protect someone she loved. I understodd that for I loved too and lost very keenly. I don't expect you to understand." she takes a shaky drink now, trying to stay calm. Kick-Off's optics dim a little bit. "... Love is a weakness." he states, the first thing he'd said against Slipstream all evening, but his voice was soft. Pained. "No, Robustus wasn't," Nova says flatly. "That was obvious to anyone who's -- who's spent any time around Neutrals. But he made his choice. If he couldn't live with it he should have stayed among his own kind, not joined the Empire only to betray it." Her wings twitch and she hopes it looks more like anger than pain. She'd honestly come to *like* Robustus, and she'd been glad at spark that he'd apparently made the right choice. Slipstream sighs as she looks up from her drink, peering at Kick-Off then shaking her head. "NO.. no it's not." then to Nova she states, "You ever ask him why he was here? I had to learn it from Shred and talking with him. We were in a bad state in the medical department. Shred wasn't exactly stable in so many ways.." she frowns a bit at her own words, ".. I guess she never was stable all along. But she overcame so much, I could excuse her instability." she takes a sip from her drink, "Without Robustus being here, we would have had no medical staff at all for I am sure as I'm sitting here that Psykeout and Shred would have finally come to their brutal ends by each others hands." "Yes it is. It makes people do... foolish things." notes Kick Off. Then he sips his drink "Forgive me ma'am for contradicting you. I shall be silent." he states, doing just that as he sits back in his chair. Nova Black's engines rev. "Well, given what happened to those two in the end, maybe that wouldn't have been a bad thing," she says, her voice cold with anger. "As for Robustus, I thought I knew him. I guess it just goes to show that if someone isn't a Decepticon at spark --" she glares pointedly at Kick-Off before turning back to Slipstream -- "he never will be one." Slipstream quirks her lips a bit at that 'foolish things' comment for the memories it brings to the fore. "I will give you that, gladiator." she murmurs. Another frown at Nova, "You knew him well enough that it hurt you to see him go like he did. It hurt me too. But I certainly can understand why he did so. Dealing with the mech seekers around here can test anyone's patience... even Rob's rather hefty amount of it was tested." Laserbeak flits through an open door before skittering to a stop on the sleek bartop, giving something resembling a chirp and a squawk to the bartender, and then shuffles on the edge of the counter in frustration when he doesn't seem to understand her or give her a cube of energon. She cocks her head slightly towards the scene of the three 'Cons discussing Robustus, debating whether it's worth recording for future use. Kick-Off's optics catch that look, and he merely glances in Nova Blacks' direction - without lifting his optics again. Then the bird lands and he straightens, looking over in surprise "I didn't know there were fowl down here." he remarks to the ladies, then back to the topic on hand "One can try their best to be a Decepticon at spark." the words though, were hollow. Nova Black's wings twitch in disbelief. "Tested his patience? *Tested* his *patience*?!" Her weapons systems hum as they energize, though she doubts she'll attack -- she's learned, after all, what happens when you go after the wrong Decepticon. "You're talking about *treason*, Slipstream. Not annoyance. Not politics. Not games. *Betrayal.* Of the one thing that really matters." Her optics gleam searing crimson. "The only thing." Slipstream jerks a bit as Nova's weapons come online, for the moment not looking to see this fowl that Kick-Off noticed since she has her optics firmly upon the other femme. "I'm shocked at you Nova Black. I truly am.. but perhaps I understood those two ex-medics of ours better than most. I'm more willing to accept the decisions they made for themselves.. even if it hurt me very badly and hurt our army. I have grieved for the loss of two friends. Perhaps I am not all Con at spark... thanks to that spark merge with Goa and all the things that have happened to me that made me realize what meant more to me." she sighs and shows Nova her empty hands, "I know you are hurting Nova. Trust me I know. I liked them too. Probably more than I should have... and that isn't a Con like trait is it.. yet I am here still serving this army." "This talk of not a con at Spark... I would bid warning against it. " rumbles Kick-Off "Already we have had one banishment for a mech who 'stood up for the right thing' and executions." he paused though at that, shifting uneasily, as though bad thoughts went through his mind. Skywarp stomps in and heads straight for the bar, glaring at the bartender until a cube- a large cube- of highgrade appears. He looks at Kickoff with a snort. "What the slag are you talking about, the right thing? The right thing is whatever Lord Megatron says it is. Traitors get what they deserve." Laserbeak actually looked offended, or at least as offended as a Cybertronian bird could get, and she lets off a loud squawk in protest at Kick-Off, wings hitching high on her back, pushing them forward to look more intimidating, though probably not by much. Her attention is quickly distracted by Skywarp getting /his/ energon, and without preamble, Laserbeak hops onto the edge of the cube and dunks her head in. Kick-Off jerks his head up sharply at Skywarp, and his blue optics flash. "That is exactly what I am saying sir. Standing up for the right thing is only the right thing to do, when it is the Emperor - or one of his commanders' - desire." He then lifts an arm as the bird squawks and threatens him, then watches it, staring "... Bold little thing." he puts his own cube down on the bar, sliding it a few feet away but towards Laserbeak. Laserbeak -- I don't know you, but I know you're one of Soundwave's symbionts. This -- these things Slipstream is saying -- I'd slag her for them right now if I hadn't been ordered against brawling in here. I know you record everything. Take this back to Soundwave. "Hey! Get out of there! Get your own cube!" Skywarp swats at the birdy. Slipstream snorts softly at Kick-Off, "Cyberpigs get what cyberpigs deserve, gladiator. It was way overdue for him." then she spots what Laserbeak just did and busts out laughing, "Oh.. oh my goodness that is utterly adorable." she chuckles. The voice is modulated, a recording of Soundwave's no doubt for Laserbeak to use on her comm. channel. Not everyone can understand bird speak after all. "Permission: Not needed. Will report to Soundwave about recordings." Laserbeak puffs up to her full height, wings flared and letting off a hiss off warning. 'My energon!' she seems to say. 'Mine. I was here first!' Seeing that Skywarp seems unperturbed, she lashes out, giving his fingers a sharp and swift pecking. Nova Black smirks nastily. Adorable. Sure. Then she turns to Slipstream. "Shocked? At me? You of all Seekers should know me better. You know the choices I've made and you know why I made them. And you know why I have no interest in sitting here chatting with someone whose spark pulses with pity for traitors." She rises to her feet. "I'm leaving -- but only because if I tear off your wings for talking like that someone might just have my head." Her optics flicker briefly as she rises, tossing some credits on the table and leaving her half-finished cube on the table as she stomps off, her wings flared out in anger. Understood. I... appreciate it. Kick-Off stares at the thing still, fascinated. He then focuses, to watch Nova Black depart, and then looks back at Slipstream before focusing on the bird "Hey, Bird. here." he picks up Nova Blacks' high grade - his own was crap after all - and puts it on the bar. Skywarp yelps and yanks his hand back. "Fine, you keep this one, then! Bartender, gimme another one. Oh, hi Nova, wow, you look cranky. You and KP should go have a cranky-mechs party somewhere." Slipstream frowns at Nova as she gets that way with her. She huffs out a exvent and mutters, "Makada." She claims her own drink to sip at it. She's not about to go chasing after the fellow few. Thanks but no... "Slag off, Skywarp, before I have *your* wings for wall decorations," Nova Black snarls, pushing past Skywarp and out the door. "Whatever, Nova!" Skywarp shouts after her and drinks from his new cube of energon. Laserbeak hops onto the other cube, but not before taking a bath in what was fully Skywarp's, making sure nobody would claim it as their own. She cocks a head at Nova's departure, just briefly, before shaking her energon laden wings onto the mech next to her. Poor Skywarp. You didn't want that energon back, did you? Slipstream mutters at Kick-Off, "I should have kept my lips closed. Thanks for the subtle 'shut the frag up' by the way." Skywarp eyes the bird. "Yeah, bird, go have that one." Kick-Off responds quietly "Just trying to help ma'am. You are welcome. Even if your motives are noble, somtimes... well, as they say, Discretion is the better part of valour." as he turns to focus on Lasebeak and Skywarp "You made a new friend I think, sir." Skywarp continues giving Kickoff a nasty look. "Why the slag do you think I care what you think, Autodork?" Kick-Off tenses at that "... I am not an Autobot." he replies, his tone having gone a little icy. "... Sir." Slipstream lets out another soft exvent as she sips on her drink. Nursing it really as she doesn't have much of need for it suddenly... even if her tanks are a bit empty at the moment. Laserbeak gives a surprised squawk at the mention of calling another 'Con an Autobot, dragging her cube to the other side of the bar in case things got messy, the sound of the cube screeching against the bartop, wings pushed inwards. Skywarp leans his bar stool back on two legs. "Yeah, sorry. They didn't take you with 'em with the rest of the traitors, even after you mouthed off to Lord Megatron the other orn. The blue eyes and lack of a decent alt mode musta made me forget." He smiles nastily. The Gladiator does not bother to correct Skywarp about what went on, as he merely turns those blues down onto his drink, pulling it back since it was perhaps the one drink the bird HADNT touched yet. The cheap stuff DOES have benefits I guess. "I wear the symbol, do I not? My work ensures the entertainment and morale of the Warriors. That does not sound very.. Autobot." he notes, the words coming with difficulty. Skywarp snorts. "Lord Megatron should have slagged you in the pits when he had a chance." "... Maybe he should have." agrees Kick Off. "But he did not. /I/ do not question his decision. I will merely ... work harder to fullfill my duties with the proper respect." he counters to Skywarp. "Whatever, slagger." Skywarp downs another third of his cube. Slipstream looks up at Kick-Off and murmurs, "Stop while you are ahead and still have a head gladiator." Kick-Off raises an optic at Slipstream, looking at her confused ".. Okay. I was merely saying I intended to do what I could for the Emperor, so it is puzzled, but I will not be ungrateful for advice." he decides simply, sipping at his tank rusting drink now, and focusing back on Laserbeak, ignoring Skywarps' comment. Slipstream nods slightly toward the mech, then looks toward the bird creature at the bar. "First time anyone go the best of Skywarp at least... I may just like it for that." Skywarp snorts. "Just because I don't want to drink energon that's had someone else's aft in it.." Laserbeak squawks indignantly, narrowing her optics at him before carrying the energon cube with her and dumping it on the counter near Skywarp and settling over to perch on Slipstream's shoulder. She'll just be over here where someone appreciates her, thank you very much. Kick-Off actually cannot hold in the chuckle that escapes as the bird does this, following it with a bit of a smirk "I do not think this is any ordinary fowl though. It’s rather intelligent." Slipstream shutters her optics in surprise as the bird settles on her shoulder. "Good cycle." she offers softly to it, not knowing what the frame type could be in regards to 'femme' and 'mech'. "Ignore the seeker mech, he's just jealous he didn't think of the head dunk first." Kick-Off stands finally at that. "Good day, Ma'am. Sir..." he notes, adding the last after a pointed pause to Skywarp, before he nods to the bird and turns to depart, footsteps heavy. Slipstream looks to Kick-Off and nods, "Good cycle." is offered, she sips on her drink and lets the bird be. She doesn't mind if Laserbeak perches there. Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Kick-Off's LogsCategory:Quickrazor's LogsCategory:Nova Black's LogsCategory:Skywarp's LogsCategory:Laserbeak's LogsCategory:Slipstream's Logs